


you and me got chemistry baby!

by Woahsos



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, It's pretty fluffy, M/M, bruce has a lot of feelings, dumb boys in love, they're both insecure, they're in high school, tony sings phantom of the opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woahsos/pseuds/Woahsos
Summary: bruce can't believe that tony got them kicked out of class again. but maybe it isn't so bad





	you and me got chemistry baby!

Bruce could honestly write a book about all the different times that he and Tony had gotten kicked out of the lab. It was Tony's fault most of time, because Tony didn't know how to just follow the rules. Every time they finished a lab early, Tony had to fuck around with the chemicals and equipment, always trying to create something, instead of just cleaning up the materials like a normal student. And he always convinced Bruce to join him. He'd just get so excited and tell Bruce that he needed his brains or an extra set of hands.

God, Bruce adored him.

This time, however, they got kicked out for something completely unrelated to chemistry. Tony had surprisingly cleaned up after they finished their lab, and they had about thirty minutes left. This time, they got kicked out for disturbing the class.

Because Tony had decided it would be a good idea to start singing. It had started out quietly at first, just mumbling to the lyrics as he flipped through his English notebook. Bruce had barely paid him any mind, but he was smiling slightly at how adorable Tony was. Then, Tony just had to notice that Bruce was smiling at him, because he started to sing louder. Bruce looked up and saw that Tony was smirking devilishly at him, but Bruce had no time to react because Tony had stood up to start belting the song and  _oh God he was not singing Phantom of the Opera._

But he was. He was singing Phantom of the Opera, prancing around the room and attracting the attention of almost every other student. Some of them were laughing at him, entertained by Tony's antics. Others were glaring at him, clearly trying to focus on their lab. Bruce felt slightly bad for them, but he couldn't bother to stop Tony because he was laughing so hard he was practically crying.

Until, of course, Tony came to sang to him.

"My power over you, grows stronger yet." Tony sang, stroking his face and goddammit he was still doing that dumb, dramatic voice that was actually kind of good and Bruce's heart flipped. He wasn't laughing anymore but he knew that he must have the most adoring, love struck look on his face. Tony still had his hands resting against Bruce's cheeks and Bruce could feel his face burning.

People started whispering and giggling. No doubt they would tell this story to their friends outside of the class, and then people would look even more strangely at him and Tony in the hallways, but Bruce really couldn't find it in himself to care anymore. Tony was still touching his face and singing to him and-

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Banner!" their chemistry teachers shrill voice rang through the room, "Some people are trying to finish their work. If you cannot wait quietly in here, then I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside."

They both grabbed their books and started to head outside. Tony turned back once they reached the door and gave a dramatic bow, to which many people laughed again and jokingly clapped. Bruce grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him outside.

"Honestly Tony, what were you even thinking?" Bruce asked, but he was laughing as he said it. Tony had the most boyish grin on his face, and it was really hard to be mad at him for getting them kicked out again when Bruce's stomach was fluttering with butterflies.

"Aw come on Brucie, don't tell me you didn't enjoy the show. I saw that dopey grin on your face." He said smugly, his arms sweeping at his sides over-dramatically.

"I did not have a dopey grin on my face." Bruce replied, trying to act exasperated even though he knows he really did. Tony gave him a disbelieving look and kept walking. They walked all the way out of the school to the senior parking lot. It's not like the teacher had told them where to wait. They stopped at Tony's car. Bruce thought it was probably the ugliest car he had ever seen, though he would never tell Tony. It was some bright orange sports car that Bruce didn't even know the brand of because it was for rich people like Tony. Bright orange with a black stripe on only one side.  It was so ugly. But Tony loved it more than anything else because he had bought it with his own money that he had won from some robotics competition. He bought it with his hard-earned money and he worked on the car himself to fix it up and it meant everything to him. So Bruce would never disrespect the car.

They sat up on the hood and looked out at the football field. Bruce couldn't help but think about how, soon, it would all be over. They were graduating in a few months and, while Bruce couldn't wait for high school to be over, he was slightly afraid of losing Tony. Tony would be going off to MIT, and sure, Bruce was going to a really nice school too, but it was nowhere near Tony. Bruce wasn't sure if Tony would have enough free time in his life to fit him in, and he really wanted to stay in Tony's life.

It was a startling thought, and Bruce honestly almost fell off the car when it sprang into his head. He didn't just want to be in the know of Tony's life, he wanted to be part of it. Preferably an important part, and wasn't that terrifying. Tony wasn't one for deep feelings and here Bruce was suddenly thinking about holding Tony's heart in some way. Terrifying.

"What are you thinking about?" Tony asked and absolutely not. Bruce was not telling him any of that because surely he would just laugh and physically kick Bruce off the car.

"You." Bruce replied. Okay, maybe he was telling Tony all of that because his voice was exceedingly more confident than he had expected it to be.

"Oh yeah?" Tony asked, "What about me?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Bruce really hated him. Except he really didn't. He was really kind of in love with him.

"I'll miss you next year." He said. His voice was quiet. That confidence from two seconds ago was gone, and it seemed Tony's was too because he suddenly looked shocked and a little sad.

"You'll still make time for me, won't you Brucie?" Tony's voice was thin, he wouldn't meet Bruce's eyes anymore, and suddenly that dumb pet name didn't sound like a joke anymore.

"I'll always have time for you Tony. I'm just worried you won't have time for me. You'll be so busy changing the world." Bruce laughed a little. He hadn't really expected Tony to be worried about Bruce forgetting him.

He hadn't really expected Tony to kiss him either, but that suddenly happened too. Bruce really did almost fall off the car with how forcefully Tony kissed him. Tony had his hands on Bruce's neck and his lips were so warm against Bruce's. Bruce couldn't focus on anything except Tony. Tony's lips, the warmth of Tony's body under his hands, the smell of Tony. Everything was Tony. Everything had always been Tony.

"You're so dumb." Tony whispered against Bruce's lips once he finally pulled back.

"How rude." Bruce replied before pulling him back in for another kiss.

Maybe getting kicked out of class wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this ship is kind of dead but i wanted to write it anyways. it was inspiring me for some reason. and i realize the ending his very cheesy and short, i didn't know what else to do. i hope you guys enjoyed it anyways. criticism is always welcome :)


End file.
